For the Love of Ramen
by Ryoko of the Ink
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha was sick and tired of his boyfriend always choosing ramen over himself. So he remedies the situation. However, what he did not expect was such a drastic change in Naruto[SasuNaru][SMUT][LEMON]
1. For the Love of Ramen

Disclaimer: When you see Naruto and Sasuke's child in the manga, you now know that I own Naruto. So right now I sadly don't.

Summary: Sasuke Uchiha was sick and tired of his boyfriend always choosing ramen over himself. So he remedies the situation. However, what he did not expect was such a drastic change in Naruto.

Paring: SasuNaru

Point of View: Sasuke's

* * *

**For the Love of Ramen**

"Sasuke the ramen…it's all gone," Naruto exclaimed, frantically rummaging through the cabinets of their shared apartment.

"Oh really? What a shame," Sasuke commented, his smirk barely showing above the top of the book he was reading.

"I don't believe you understand the seriousness of the situation, Sasuke." Naruto said ceasing his search for ramen and walked over to Sasuke. "The ramen is gone," Naruto whispered, placing his hands on both of Sasuke's shoulders, his tone of voice implied full seriousness.

"As you said before Naruto," Sasuke paused briefly as if in deep thought about the _serious_ situation. "Does it really even matter that the ramen is gone?" Sasuke questioned, gently placing his book on the table and gazed into Naruto eye's.

Naruto gasped and dramatically clutched his heart. "Does it matter? How can you even ask that. Of course it matters," Naruto was ranting now. "I just bought ramen yesterday, enough to stock the entire cabinet in fact." Naruto moved his hands apart in a gesture to show how much ramen he bought. "And I arrive today only to find it gone," he threw his hands into the air, "Fuckin GONE. So the only conclusion that I can come up with is…is…" Naruto seemed to be puzzled and was frantically running one hand through his hair, making it even messier then before. In Sasuke's opinion sexier then before.

"Is what Naruto?" Sasuke asked, moving behind Naruto, gently placing his arm's around his lover's stomach. Sasuke's chin resting in the crook of Naruto's neck.

Naruto appeared to be deep in thought for some time, seeming to be unsure with himself. Then a look of realization appeared on his face. "Someone must have snuck into our house and taken them," Naruto stated with a air of confidence.

"Naruto, who would sneak in our house while we were sleeping, just to steal ramen?" Sasuke asked, a small smile appearing on his face. Trying hard to burst out laughing at the ridiculous notion.

…When he himself had removed every single cup of ramen from their abode. Yes, it might seem like a cruel thing to do, but Naruto had taken this ramen thing too far. Sasuke could handle Naruto eating ramen everyday for at least one meal, hell that didn't bother him at all. But, when ramen had interpreted his sex life. Well that was a huge NO NO.

Was it normal for your lover to leave you right as you were about to have sex because his water was done boiling for the "delicious rameny goodness?" Or when you both are in a state of euphoria that only the other could bring, does your lover utter the words ramen in a dazed voice that should be saying your name? Sasuke didn't think so.

So Sasuke devised a plan, when Naruto was asleep he would remove every last cup of ramen from their apartment. And that's exactly what he did, last night.

"I don't know who would steal the ramen, but they must be a horribly evil monstrous fiend." Naruto said with determination. "And when I get my hands on them I will-"

"Naruto don't get all upset, you can just buy more," Sasuke interrupted.

"That's not the point though," Naruto whined out, like a child who had his candy taken away.

"It doesn't matter what the point is. We can just by more _later._" At the word later Sasuke started nuzzling Naruto's neck and rubbing small circles into either of Naruto's hips; implying just how much they could do _later_.

"But Sasuke-" Naruto started to protest, but Sasuke would hear none of it.

"No buts Naruto, as I said before you can buy more." And with that Sasuke began to kiss his lovers neck. Once he found a spot that elicited a particularly _lovely_ noise from Naruto, Sasuke began to suck and nip at the point. He would only be satisfied once that spot had been thoroughly purple. Hey he was a Uchiha and Uchiha's were possessive of their things. It came with the name.

However, Naruto seemed to have something else in mind. "Sasuke I really _need_ ramen." Naruto said almost in a whisper.

"You don't need it," Sasuke quickly argued. "By the looks of your pants what you need is something entirely different. Something that ramen can't give you." To make his point clear Sasuke moved one hand to Naruto's covered dick and grabbed it harshly, making Naruto moan soundly. Oh Sasuke loved hearing those lovely noises from his lover.

"But, you don't understand. I really do…need it. Sasuke," Naruto said as he struggled out of Sasuke's grip.

"Explain Naruto." Sasuke said trying to keep his anger from showing itself. If Naruto _needs _Ramen so much then surely he could give a reason to it.

Naruto looked down and hung his shoulders before he spoke. "When I hit puberty a drastic change went through out my body-"

"We all go through those Naruto, but I don't see what ramen has to do with it." Sasuke interrupted.

"Well if you let me finish then I could have told you," Naruto hissed out before continuing his story. "As I said when I hit puberty a drastic change went throughout me. I became horny at the slightest thing sexual, hell every time I even saw someone else kiss another I got a hard on. Yet, it didn't end there every night I was kept awake with these _urges_ that wouldn't go away. So one night during my sleeplessness I made myself a bowel of ramen, and wala the urges were gone."

"So your saying that ramen makes you less horny," Sasuke said quietly, in a awed tone.

"Yes."

Sasuke quickly grabbed Naruto and pressed a brutally harsh kiss against his lips. "No more ramen." He said with a tone of finality.

"No Sasuke you don't understand, I can already feel it happening now. I become a entirely different person." Naruto said urgently.

"I think I can risk it." Sasuke uttered before grabbing Naruto and hoisted him up onto the kitchen counter before assaulting the bond's neck. His tongue moving in a pattern. He would start with Naruto's ear and stay there for a while sucking and nibbling before moving to his foxy lover's neck and assaulting it.

"Well don't say I didn't warn you." Naruto said between kisses and jumped down from the counter.

Surprised by Naruto's sudden movement Sasuke stopped his assault momentarily. Taking Sasuke's hesitation in full stride. Grabbing Sasuke harshly by the buttocks Naruto pulled Sasuke to himself. Making it so they were as close as they could possibly be with there clothes still on.

Naruto began to kiss Sasuke harshly on the mouth. Teeth clashed, and Sasuke could faintly remember blood, but hey who was he to complain. He wasn't a sissy.

Naruto seemed to grow more and more annoyed as time wore on, to which Sasuke only quirked a eyebrow.

"Too many damn clothes." Naruto grunted out, his tone animalistic. And with that he began to quickly discard his clothing in almost record time. Sasuke tried desperately to keep up, but apparently Naruto wasn't happy with Sasuke's pace for he ripped Sasuke's underwear off of him.

"A bit hasty are we? Not in the mood for foreplay I take it?" Sasuke questioned, to which Naruto only grunted.

Tired with Naruto taking the dominate role Sasuke grabbed Naruto towards himself and began to roughly move their dicks together. The friction was almost enough to make Sasuke orgasm right there. Yet, he wanted no he needed to be inside Naruto.

Naruto seeming to feel the same way settled himself onto the ground legs spread open wide his buttocks lifted into the air, erect dick leaking with precum. With a look on his face that said what are you waiting for. Surprised with Naruto's reaction Sasuke only stared at his lover in awe.

Naruto appearing to grow only more annoyed with Sasuke's hesitation quickly shoved his own finger into his tight passage. Then another and another. Not even bothering to lube himself up. Naruto's face was scrunched up into apparent bliss and he was emitting little growls of pleasure. Almost like a fox would.

Sasuke almost felt himself come then. He needed to be inside Naruto. Lowering himself to the ground he positioned himself at Naruto's entrance looking to Naruto's face for acceptance.

"Oh for god's sake get it over with already," Naruto growled out.

And that's exactly what Sasuke did. Shoving his now fully erect cock into Naruto's ass. Naruto gasped in pleasure before looking to Sasuke. "Sasuke, god, rougher, harder." Naruto growled again.

Sasuke wasted no time in granting Naruto's request, quickly slamming his cock in and out of Naruto at a hurried pace, aiming it at a different angle each time to quickly find Naruto's prostate. With one quick thrust he knew he found it by the gasp Naruto made.

Sasuke began to relentlessly pound at that one spot until he felt Naruto's cum spurt all over his chest. Quickly slammed once more into Naruto to find his own release. And there he fell asleep.

And that pattern continued throughout the rest of the night. Each and every time they would wake up Naruto would already be craving more and more sex, and Sasuke was only happily willing to oblige. However it was quiet taxing on his body, not that he would ever admit it to anyone else. He was a Uchiha and had to uphold the family name after all.

Yet, Naruto's behavior was also puzzling him. Naruto was being quiet to domineering for his taste. Sasuke wanted his little blond uke back. Getting the ramen back was starting to sound like a really good idea.

"Sasuke, ready for more?" Naruto purred, sitting up and looking to Sasuke expectantly.

Well Sasuke would get the ramen back…_tomorrow._

* * *

A/N: A little smut filled ficlet to sate your appetites. Well that is certainly the most sexually explicit piece of writing I've ever wrote. And strongly I feel oddly accomplished.

Remember if you want more of these leave a **review**. Tell me what you think and how I can improve.


	2. Delivery

**For the Love of Ramen: Delivery **

* * *

The weekend went by in a blur. Naruto remaining true to his word stayed in a state of constant arousal, and Sasuke was just fine with that. The sex, oh god the sex, was brilliant. By the end of the weekend he and Naruto had christened nearly every object of furniture in their shared apartment. A goal he was quite proud to have accomplished.

Naruto seemed to crave sexual pleasure almost 24/7 only stopping to eat or sleep. And Sasuke was only too happy to lend himself "to help with the cause."

Gently leaning back against the headboard, Sasuke gazed at his little blond lover nestled safely in his lap. Naruto was snuggled up in an almost perfect ball, emitting soft growling noises of contentment. Very similar to that a cat would make when it purred.

Sasuke gently ran his hand up and down the back of his lover. His hand molding around each and every bump and curve. Sasuke truly loved the little kitsune before him.

Yet, a tan hand tracing circles on his inner thigh interpreted Sasuke's actions. Eliciting a gasp from the quiet raven.

"Ready for more lover?" Naruto purred, his voice still husky from sleep.

"Hn," Sasuke replied and gently lowered his lover from his lap onto the bed.

Sasuke started his ministrations by gently placing kisses on his lithe lover. One on his cheek, another on his neck, his shoulders, his nipples, his toned abs, his inner thigh, and finally his groin.

"Ohhhh," Naruto groaned out.

Sasuke smirked, pleased with the response of his lover. Gently nuzzling the thick blond curls, Sasuke inhaled deeply a sent that was all Naruto.

"Sasuke! Hurry it up," Naruto all but yelled, his hands gripping the sheets. His knuckles white.

"Sush," Sasuke whispered placing a kiss on the lips of his lover. "Patience is a virtue, my pet."

Sasuke gently went back down on his lover. His tongue leaving a moistened trail from Naruto's mouth to past his abs all the way down to his groin.

Sasuke licked the head of Naruto's member. His pink tongue darting out only for seconds at a time. Just a taste for now.

He gently kissed the head of Naruto's now semi erect dick. A cry from Naruto let him know that he was doing something right. He gently placed small kisses along the entire length.

Working his way from the base to the head. His hands bored of remaining limp at his sides gently cupped each of Naruto's balls. Squeezing gently when he felt Naruto relaxing too much.

"Sasuke, please stop the teasing," Naruto bit out. His voice almost unnecessarily harsh.

Sasuke willing to accommodate the needs of his lover enclosed his mouth around the now fully erect member before him. He worked his way forward and back, taking as much as Naruto's member into his mouth as he could. He hummed when he got close to the base.

Naruto, not expecting this action, grabbed Sasuke's hair and entangled his fingers in it. Pulling at the ebony strands in his hands, Naruto seemed to want to direct Sasuke as what to do.

Sasuke, just continued his pattern, of forward to back over and over again. Bring Naruto closer and closer to the edge.

"Sasuke! Oh, oh, oh, oh" Naruto yelped his voice an octave higher then normal, not seeming to find a steady pitch. "I'm gonna…."

And Naruto came with a yell, right into Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke, being the glutton he is, swallowed every last drop.

Moments later Naruto lifted his head from the bed, a predatory smirk on his face. "Your turn Sasuke-kun," he purred as he jumped on Sasuke and unleashed a vicious assault on his lover mouth.

Tongues collided in a fit on dominance. Sasuke winning plunged his tongue into the wanting cavern that was Naruto's mouth. He seemed intent on memorizing every single crevice that was Naruto's mouth.

Naruto seemed to love the treatment as he gave a moan of pleasure and approval.

Sasuke, enjoying the dominant role quickly pushed Naruto down on the bed; clearly enjoying being on top.

Sasuke's hands, not content with being left at his sides, slid up and down every curve of Naruto. Naruto's hands seemed to be restless as well fore they seemed as though they couldn't decide if they wanted to rest on Sasuke's buttocks or chest.

Yet, when things were just starting to get heated a knock came at the door.

"Ignore them," Naruto said against Sasuke. His breath making warm puffs of air against Sasuke's chest.

Sasuke was quite happy to comply to this request, and continued to molest Naruto as he saw fit.

The knocking continued and Sasuke grew more agitated with each passing second.

"Sasuke…no," Naruto wined. "They can just leave."

However, Sasuke being exceedingly incensed at being interrupted got up and wrapped a towel around his bare midriff charged straight for the door.

"Sasuke, get back here," Naruto demanded. However Sasuke seemed to be intent on harming the person at the door.

Gripping the knob harshly Sasuke threw it open.

" Ramen delivery for a Mr. Naruto Uzumaki" A man in brown kakis and a big box announced with a huge smile. The box being so big the delivery man had to stick his head around it to get a good view of Sasuke.

"What?! This isn't possible," Sasuke hissed. This couldn't be possible he had made sure that there was no ramen coming to their house, absolutely sure. He had called each and every service company and made sure that such a thing couldn't happen.

"Well sir, I'm afraid it is entirely possible because here I am," the delivery man stated with a smile, a mysterious glint in his eye. "Now are you going to sign for this or shall I have to find Mr. Uzumaki?"

"Just go. Destroy it. Take it away. Just anywhere but here." Sasuke demanded quickly. His body blocking the door.

"Now, I can't do that, it would be entirely unprofessional," the delivery man replied with a grin. "After all…we are the UNITED RAMEN ASSOISATION," he boasted.

"Be quiet for god's-" Sasuke said wrapping a pale hand around the delivery man's face.

Yet it was too late, the damage had already been done.

"RAMEN!!!!" Naruto screamed enthusiastically, rushing for the door. His blond tresses blowing out behind him. Still stark naked.

Yanking the box from the delivery man with a quick thank you, Naruto rushed it into the kitchen. Leaving with a speed that left Sasuke and the delivery man staring in awe.

It had started again. The cycle of "ramen-y goodness" and all of its "amazing-ness" that left Sasuke with blue balls and no Naruto.

Sasuke grabbed the front of the Delivery man's shirt and yanked him close. "You," he threatened. "Are going to do something about this."

"I'm sorry, but I have more deliveries. Let me know how Mr. Uzumaki enjoys his order." The delivery man smirked. Oh that was it. No one smirks at the legendary Uchiha. That has his gimmick.

"Then you die" Sasuke whispered grabbing a kunai from a small table beside the door.

Yet, before he even grabbed the kunai a tanned hand gripped his own.

"I'm sorry for the trouble he has caused you Fred," Naruto said cheerfully, to the delivery man newly dubbed "Fred" . "He's just cranky when he's horny."

"Oh, no problem Naruto. Enjoy your ramen." Fred smiled and walked away.

Naruto still holding Sasuke's arm gently led him back into the bedroom. "Now now Sasuke, wasn't that a bit harsh?" Naruto chided gently.

"No, It was perfectly acceptable behavior…given the circumstances." Sasuke muttered his eyes downcast. " He was asking for it."

"Fred?" Naruto questioned. "He's never done anything to you."

"He brought it here…"

"It?"

"Yes, it." Sasuke said resting on the bed his eyes closed.

"But, Sasuke Fred only brought my ramen…oh." Naruto said coming to a realization. And then burst out laughing. His hands gripping his sides.

"I don't see what's so funny Naruto," sulked Sasuke.

"Your jealous of my ramen. I'm sorry but that's really funny Sasuke."

Sasuke remained quiet. His arms crossed over his chest, seeming to sulk.

"Now ramen might be my fix, but do you know what a even bigger fix of mine is Sasuke?" Naruto asked the brooding raven. Gently uncrossing Sasuke's arms and nuzzling his neck.

Sasuke opened his eyes to gaze into the crystal blue one's of his lover. "No what?"

"You and your wonderful," Naruto licked his cheek. "Delicious," Naruto sucked at his neck. "Body." And with that Naruto gripped his member harshly, making Sasuke release a rather undignified yelp and sit up hurriedly.

"You, dobe, are full of it," Sasuke smirked as he grabbed Naruto and pushed him down on the bed.

Naruto laughed in response, his eyes full of mirth. "I know I am, but now I want to be full of you."

"Hu?" Sasuke questioned.

"I haven't had my ramen yet" And Naruto went down on him.

* * *

A/N: Well I must say I had a lot of fun writing this little tid bit :) People seemed to really like the first chapter so I continued it. If you want more make sure to review. And I want people's opnions on my work too. So make sure to tell me.


End file.
